The present invention relates generally to hair cutting tools, and, more particularly, the invention relates to removable and replaceable actuatable cutting heads for electric hair cutting devices for use on a human head where the cutting head is non-linear and pivotable.
Conventional electric hair cutting devices have an electrically motorized body and a cutting head. The cutting head is fixed with respect to angular motion and has a straight cutting surface. The cutting head attaches to the motor such that a reciprocating pin on the motor drives a lower blade on the cutting head against a fixed upper blade. A hair that is then placed in contact with the cutting head is sheared between the two blades.
While conventional hair cutting devices do cut hair as intended, such systems do have certain limitations. For example, hair is generally found on non-linear surfaces such as the human head. The straight blades of the conventional system make only a portion of the blades usable when pressed directly against the human head. Faced with this problem, hair stylists often pull the hair away from the human such that only one end of the head is being used. Both of these procedures involve putting sharp points against the side of a head which can cause injury if the subject moves even the slightest amount.
This same danger also exists if the electric cutter is being used to cut a straight line and the user is holding the cutter at an angle to the head. The angle will cause the end point of the cutting head to gouge the subject leading to a possible injury.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to increase the usable area of the cutting head over a non-linear surface.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device that simplifies cutting hair in a curved design.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a safer cutting tool that is more adaptable to a cutting surface.
These and other objects of the invention will be obvious and will appear hereinafter.